Round
by Mynt Mint
Summary: Sam relocates to Hoenn in order for his Dad to become Gym Leader. Little does he know he has entered a region on the brink of utter, oblivious chaos. Sam/Puck focus, most of the Glee characters will make cameos.
1. Large Belly, Furry Z

**Title:** Round  
**Author:** Mynt Mint (AKA Emotionalcrux)  
**Editor: **Andy (AKA Andylately)  
**Fandom**: _Glee_ and _Pokemon  
_**Genre:** Adventure/Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning(s)**: Fantasy Violence, Possible Language, and Possible Sexual References  
**Pairings:** Spuck [Sam/Puck]

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or Pokemon. Damn. All characters and songs used in this fan fiction are the property of their rightful owners (i.e. not me).

**Summary**: Sam relocates to Hoenn in order for his Dad to become Gym Leader there. Little does he know he has entered a region on the brink of utter, oblivious chaos.

**AN:** So, because I'm the shining example of good workmanship, I've started yet another fiction. I just had a burning desire to write this, and that's how it came to be. I have no idea if I will continue this, I may if people like it.

And Andy deserves an extra special big thank you because he turns my dribbles into coherent sentences and that is a skill that I don't come across often. I LOVE YOU ANDY.

* * *

Sam slumped among the boxes in the back of the moving truck, trying to hold a position that wouldn't send him flying with every brake and turn. Hitching a ride in a gigantic truck to a region with no roads seemed a lot more exciting back in Sinnoh. Now he was stuck without a seatbelt as the bumpy, road-less path gave him several bumps and bruises. His Shinx had long ago taken refuge inside its ball, leaving Sam to flick the the tracks on his iPod for entertainment.

When the truck came to a stop and the shutter door rolled open, Sam jumped out of the vehicle, stretching his arms above his head. He reached inside his pocket for his Quick Ball and released his Shinx.

"Have a stretch," he advised, watching as the electric cat scratched its ear with its foot. "I wish I could do that."

"Sam, honey, there you are!" Bursting through the door of their new house, Sam's mom beckoned him inside, Shinx playfully nipping at his heels.

"I know you're just dying to see your room," she said, her blonde hair splaying in the wind as she held the door open. "I'll just be in the kitchen - these Vigoroths of your fathers really do help with all the moving. It's just great!"

"And don't forget to set your clock!" she called as Sam ascended the stairs.

As he stepped onto the landing, Sam surveyed his room with indifference. It was bland and claustrophobic, but it didn't matter; he didn't plan on spending much of his time there anyway. He looked at his watch and was surprised to see that it was just after midday; the horrible ride in the truck had seemed to take a lot longer than that. He didn't have much time to marvel, however, before he heard a shout from downstairs.

"Sam! Quick, come look at this! Hurry!"

He turned on his heel and jumped the stairs two at a time, darting between movers until he found his mother standing by the television. He hurried over to stand beside her.

"_Well, there you have it! A first-hand battle between _Finn Hudson, the soon-to-retire Gym Leader of Petalburg City, and his usurper, Dwight Evans!_"_

"Mom, shouldn't you be focusing on unpacking instead of-"

"Oh, you missed it! Your father was on TV; you should have seen it!"

"Mom, I've seen Dad battle a hundred t-"

Mary waved a dismissive hand at her son and continued. "I think you should visit your father - you know how queasy he gets with his stage fright. Why he chose a career as a Gym Leader with a chronic case of straight fright is something I'll never understand, but your father always _has_ been a mystery."

"Ugh, do I have to? We only just got here." Sam had been awake for six hours but it felt more like sixty; the last thing he felt like doing right now was making the trek to Petalburg City.

"No, you don't _have_ to. I just think it'd be nice for you to give him some moral support... he _is_ your father after all, and he _was_ just in one of the most important battles of his career on live television..."

"Fine," Sam sighed, already heading for the door. There was no point in fighting her once she started with the manipulative guilt.

"Tell him I said hi!" she called as Sam shut the door.

* * *

Walking to Petalburg Gym was harder than Sam had anticipated. Being new to the region, he was unfamiliar with the wild Pokemon, and therefore some forced battles managed to place a dent in Shinx. The route was pretty simple to follow, even without the guidance of a Town Map, but that did not detract from the time it took. After what seemed like an age, he finally reached Petalburg City.

Entering the Gym after healing Shinx, Sam noticed his father standing next to a door, talking with whom he presumed to be Finn. The room itself was quite small, but the two doors on the wall opposite suggested the Gym was larger than he knew.

"Ah, Sam!" Dwight called, "Come over here, I have someone I'd like you to meet!" Rushing over, Sam timidly stood by his father's side. "Sam, this is Finn," Dwight revealed.

"Hey Sam," Finn greeted, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Sam smiled.

"Did you see the battle? It was on TV - the recorders just left."

"Nah, I just missed it," he shook his head.

"Well, how 'bout a quick rematch?" Finn bantered, nudging Dwight's shoulder.

"Maybe later, cameras make me nauseous," Dwight replied weakly. "Sam, would you mind doing me a favour?"

"Sure Dad, what is it?"

"Nothing, really. I just need you to fly to Rustboro City for me. The Pokemart there stocks this great remedy that heals nausea in seconds. I've got some on special order for this occasion. If you get it, we'd be happy to rematch. You can even take my Staraptor."

Sam's eyes lit up, but he swallowed his enthusiasm. "Only because I want to see a _real_ battle," he said as he was handed his father's Pokeball.

"Sure, sure," his Dad chuckled knowingly.

* * *

Sam jumped down from Staraptor's back and gave it an appreciate rub on the crest before sending it back into its Pokeball. Flying with Staraptor back in Sinnoh had always been fun, but soaring over unfamiliar regions added a new dimension of awe and excitement.

He had landed on the outskirts of Rustboro, as indicated by a sign nearby. Checking his wallet was still secure in his back pocket Sam proceeded to enter the city, enjoying the renaissance feel that accompanied its stone design. Locating the PokeMart was easy - it was the first building Sam saw. Entering through the sliding door, he walked up to the counter and rang a bell for assistance.

After a minute of quiet waiting, Sam rang the bell again.

"Wait!" called an angry voice in return. Sam sucked his lips, slightly frightened as he heard footsteps from the room behind the counter. The angry voice belonged to a store assistant, whose nametag bore the title Puck. The lines of irritation on Puck's forehead melted back into his skin as he eyed his customer. "Hey," he greeted coolly, "Need help?"

Sam swallowed. Puck's voice was naturally sultry, probably because of the rasp that accompanied it. It was also smooth and hearty, sounding great to anyone's ears. Sam cleared away his irrelevant thoughts, voicing his father's needs.

"Uh, yeah," Sam smiled, "I need something that cures nausea..." He stopped and frowned. "I don't actually know what it's called, but my dad has it on special order."

"Ah," Puck responded. "Special order? I think I saw something out back. Gimme a sec." Puck vanished back into the storage room, allowing Sam to exhale a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Puck returned rather quickly, brandishing a small box. "I think I found it," he said, reading the label. "Dwight Evans?"

"Yep, that's him," Sam cheered.

"Your Dad? The new Gym Leader?" Puck raised an impressed eyebrow. Sam nodded proudly.

"So, how much is it?"

Puck looked Sam up and down, making him blush. "Consider it free."

"Wow!" Sam said appreciatively. "Thanks!"

"Just come visit again." Sam knew that Puck's goodbye was meant to be playful banter, but he couldn't deny the hope in his voice. He smiled in return, leaving as Puck's eyes trailed his footsteps with a sigh.

* * *

"I got it Dad, I got it!" Sam rushed into the gym where Dwight and Finn still seemed to be talking animatedly. Dwight smiled gratefully as Sam handed him his package and his Pokeball.

"Ah, thanks son." Dwight tore open the package and retrieved an elegant spray bottle from the box inside. "It's a smelling salt," he explained at the perplexed looks on both Sam and Finn's faces. As he closed his eyes and sprayed the concoction on his face, Sam had to stifle a laugh at how effeminate it made his masculine father seem. "Much better," he commented happily. He turned to Finn, his voice descending into a challenging tone. "Now, how about that rematch?"

"Bring it," Finn smirked, rising to the demand. "Single battle, two Pokemon each."

"Right," Dwight said, unclipping two Pokeballs from his belt. Then he turned to Sam. "Stand behind me, or else you might get in the firing zone." Sam obediently obeyed, moving two strides backwards.

"Right," Finn announced, "May the best man win." Finished with the formalities, he flung his Pokeball into the air with pride. "Go, Zangoose!"

A blur of white fur materialized on the field. The Cat Ferret Pokemon stood and bared its claws with aggression

"Let's go, Snorlax!"

Sam watched as his Dad's beloved Snorlax emerged onto the field, lying lazily on the ground.

"Zangoose, use Slash!"

With a battle cry, Zangoose ran towards Snorlax, scraping its claws along the side of its opponent. Snorlax sighed, as did Finn.

"Zangoose, again!"

Zangoose repeated the action before standing awkwardly as Snorlax lifted its head to view the damage, which was minimal.

"Now Snorlax!" Dwight commanded, making his Pokemon rise with surprising agility. "Zen Headbutt!" Snorlax, with the force of its body weight behind it, rammed its skull into the body of Zangoose. "And Body Slam!" Snorlax's transition from attacks was flawless, positioning its body from its first attack perfectly and crashing into Zangoose with supreme power. Recoiling backwards until it slammed into the wall, Zangoose fell, defeated.

"We call that one a head-slam," Dwight stated matter-of-factly as Finn remorsefully withdrew his Zangoose.

"You did great," he said to his Pokeball, "But I guess Exploud have to finish the job. Come on out!" Exploud joined the battle, tooting a battle chord through the pipes on its back. "Knock him down with an Uproar!"

Inhaling from its mouth and various tubes, Exploud summoned a fierce breath of air before exhaling continual blue rings of sound. The range of the attack forced Dwight and Sam to raise their arms in front their faces to block particles of dust and dirt aimed their way. The ringing sound reverberated in Snorlax's eardrums, subduing it into unconsciousness.

"Well done, Snorlax," Dwight said to his now sleeping Pokemon. Sam blinked, surprised at how easily such a large being was put to sleep. "Lickilicky, finish this!"

Lickilicky bounced into the fight, its tongue dangling out of its mouth. "Dad, are all your Pokemon fat?"

"Not now, Sam."

"Come on, Exploud," Finn thundered, "Another Uproar!"

Dwight waited, anticipating Exploud's sharp inhale of breath. "Now, Lickilicky!" he instructed, "Wring Out, then Power Whip!"

Quickly and accurately, Lickilicky's tongue darted around Exploud, wrapping it continuously and blocking its mouth and all of its various tubes. Lickilicky's tongue began to glow purple, and it freed Exploud from its grip, resulting in it spiralling at the release. Not allowing its opponent regain its stance, Lickilicky attacked it with a powerful and direct Power Whip, winning Dwight the battle.

"Wow," Finn marveled, "You were so much better without the camera crew."

"I just hope they don't try and televise all my battles," Dwight joked.

"You'll get used to it after a while," Finn assured. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by a loud beeping from a device on his wrist. "Crap, I'm late," he breathed. Making for the door, he said a hasty goodbye. "Gotta go, there's some important business I have to take care of!"

Waving Finn off, Dwight turned to face his son.

"So, what's your plan for Hoenn?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged, toeing the grown. "Maybe just get some battling experience."

Dwight smiled, crinkling the corners of his eyes. "That's a great start. There's a lot of new career opportunities here, but since you've just finished school I think a gap year might be great for you."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "I might do that."

"If you want some experience, you could try battling the other Gyms. After all the practice you've had with me I'm sure you'd be a worthy opponent for most of them."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Thanks, Dad," said Sam, giving his father an affectionate hug. Suddenly full of motivation, he ran to the door. "I think I could still make it to Rustboro before sunset!"

"Good luck," Dwight said, laughing at his son's enthusiasm. "That boy will go far," he mused to himself.

* * *

Please comment and review!

_(If there is a) Next time, on Round_: Sam goes back to Rustboro, making a new friend who may ultimately help him get his first badge!


	2. Red Horn, Sparkling Tail

And for some reason here is another chapter hoorah

Unfortunately I didn't fit much in this, just so I could post it and then try and fix the mess I made with the first chapter of Seven Deadly Sins and add the second part to Lucid Dreaming.

**Please review, comment, critique, yadda yadda**

* * *

Sam stepped out of the gym, relishing in the cool breeze. He walked away from the building to bask in the sunlight and pulled his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. His fingers dialled a number so familiar that they did so without guidance, and he lifted his hand to his ear.

"Mom?" He asked the silence.

"Hi sweetie, it's been _so_ long!"

Sam quirked his lips at his mother's attempt at humour. He could hear her stifled giggles through his receiver. "It's barely been two hours."

"So come back home! Did you see your father? Does his gym have that new-gym-smell?"

"Mum, calm down." Sam began to pace around the nearby pond. His undulating reflection in the water, and the soft crunch of grass under his sneakers always distracted him from nothing. "I saw him. He battled with the old gym leader - Finn was him name - and he won. Pretty cool, actually."

"That's great!" Sam could hear clapping from the other line, wondering how his mom was holding the phone. "Are you coming home now? I'm going to make soup for dinner."

"Actually... no," Sam gulped as the line went silent, void of even breathing. He probably should have considered his mother's reaction to his intention of leaving home to travel and gain vital experience, but he was caught in his father-son moment. If his mother was on the sidelines of that battle, Sam would place all his money on her insisting that he make a beeline to university, stat. "I'm going to take a gap year and maybe get some training experience."

Silence was replaced by cautious breathing. "A gap... _year_?" she repeated, not bothering to hide her contempt. "Sweety, are you sure that's what you want? A whole year?"

"...Not really." The little certainty Sam had quickly transformed into doubt, and that was all his mother needed to steer the ball in her court.

"Honey... I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

"But Mom-" he protested weakly.

"I think you should come home for dinner, and then we can talk about it more and see if that is really the best option for you."

"Well..." Sam battled with his inner conflicts, trying to think of a sustainable argument to avoid a confrontation with his mother. With a relenting sigh, he found his tongue void of rebuttal. "Okay," he said, "See you soon."

"Bye darling!" His mother's tone had changed to sweet now that there was prospect of her way, which was very bemusing to. Returning his phone to his pocket, Sam abandoned the lake and began the path back to his house. His walk was somewhat taunted by the sun, reminding him that the little chance he had to make it to Rustboro before it set was diminished. His face was set in a disgruntled line as he kicked the pebbles in front of him. He enjoyed the freedom his father had given him with his future, but he could already anticipate the strict guideline his mum would set. Maybe she did know what was best for him, but right now not even Sam himself knew what he wanted, so how could someone else know? It was frustrating, not knowing what he wanted, yet having others trying to decide for him. His frustration exited his body through quiet grumbles, and his sounds of anger triggered a coo from some nearby grass.

A small Pokemon ghosted behind the edge of the long grass, debating whether or not to reveal itself. If it wasn't for the identifiable red horn atop its green-shelled head, the little bipedal would have camouflaged almost perfectly. Sam abandoned his pebbles and slowly walked towards it, hands outward in a disarming gesture.

"It's okay," he soothed, edging closer, "I won't- _oof!_" Sam's foot caught in a tangle of grass, and his face met ground with force. "Damn. Crap! _Ouch!_" Sam returned to his feet. With two quick dusts of his front, he registered the frantic rustling in time to witness a glimpse of red melt back into green. "Double damn," he pouted, pulling on his eyelashes and continuing his quest back home.

* * *

Sam came home to find his mother sitting at the kitchen table, coffee mug held tight, its warmth ebbing through her palms. The Vigoroths had finished and left, stacked cardboard boxes lining the walls and placed on various surfaces.

"I wouldn't let them unpack," she laughed. A single finger twitched on her mug; she looked somewhat distraught.

"Mum," Sam hesitated, fiddling with the fabric of his shirt. He didn't think his future could have such an effect on someone who wasn't him. "Are you okay?"

Mary let a wan smile creep upon her face. "Of course I'm fine, dear. I want to know if you're okay."

Sam's eyebrows knitted. "Yeah, of course I am." He sat down at the chair opposite his mother and let the unspoken question hang between them. Finally, Mary spoke again.

"I'm just not sure a gap year is the best course of action for you." Sam thought the mug she was holding would shatter in her grip. He wanted to avoid this heartfelt conversation, namely for he didn't think it was necessary. Any confrontational exchange that wasn't absolutely essential was not to be. To be frank, Sam hated them - the chilly atmosphere that accompanied them resonated in his stomach for hours afterwards. He didn't like heart-to-heart talks; which is probably why he relented.

"I guess... I can look at the school in Rustboro - it might have some courses I can take."

Mary swirled the dregs of her tea, clinking the mug with her spoon. "That does sound... acceptable." She looked up, noticing Sam's awkward stance and forcing a smile. "The day is still young - you can still go out if you like." Sam nodded, leaving without another a word.

* * *

Sam breathed deep, letting the fresh air cloud his lungs. He pulled at his hair, letting the sting at his roots subdue his frustrations. With no direction he travelled aimlessly, until his dawdling was interrupted by a familiar cooing. Sams ears pricked immediately, quelling his chagrin and crouching down near the tall grass. He stayed still, luring the Pokemon to trudge slowly into view, the heels of its feet dragging along like clothing.

"Hey there, little fella. Come 'ere."

The Pokemon recoiled from Sam's outstretched hand, so to show no harm Sam gingerly placed it upon its helmet-like head. Upon contact the Pokemon seemed hesitant, but it warmed up as Sam scratched the base of its horn.

Sam laughed. "Do you like that?"

The creature tilted its head upwards, its deep hazel eyes just visible from beneath its helmet. It hugged Sam's forearm, heat radiating from its core. Sam took a pokeblock he had in his pocket and placed it in front of him. The pokemon slowly walked forward before nibbling on the treat.

"I have an idea." Sam pulled an empty Pokeball from his back pocket. "I left most of my Pokemon back in Sinnoh. Maybe you can be my first Hoenn catch?" He lay the Pokeball on the ground, allowing the Pokemon to make its own decision.

It walked over the to ball, surveying its every inch before deliberating smashing down its button. The Pokemon glowed red, and it disappeared into the ball. Sam watched with unreasonably bated breath as he watched. One wiggle. Two wiggle. Three. And then a hand snatched the ball from its place in the grass.

"Hey!" Sam quickly stood to face a poised lady. Her blonde hair was at the stage of early grey, and wrinkles pronounced her skin in a way that made her seem sharp and malignant.

The Pokeball clicked, announcing its capture. "You didn't catch this." She turned the ball in her fingers, scrutinizing it with a glare. "To be truly caught a Pokemon must be challenged, and shown it is the subordinate in the trainer-pokemon relationship. If you don't make that clear within first impressions then you're battles will be full of nothing." She scoffed. "And considering you only caught a Ralts I doubt you'll even get past the first Gym Leader." Throwing the ball back on the ground, she added: "It'll be David versus Goliath."

"But didn't David win?"

"Not in Sue's version he didn't." She left, leaving tangible discomfort.

"Don't worry," Sam told his Pokeball as he picked it up, "I think you're pretty tough."

* * *

Sam sat cross legged on the floor of his bedroom, the whir of his ceiling fan punctuating silence. Ralts sat beside him, gingerly playing with the tassels of the closed curtains. Every time the fan would blow the curtains Ralts would squeak in delight.

"Ready, Ralts?"

It nodded agreement, returning its attention to the Quick Ball in Sam's hand. In a rush of red light, Shinx materialized opposite Ralts.

"Shinx, I'd like you to meet Ralts."

The two stared at each other with questioning curiosity before rushing forward with unrestrained excitement. Sam watched as the two conversed in incomprehensible utterances, assuming they were getting along.

Shinx scrunched its eyes in concentration, sending a jolt of electricity to its tail. The tip sparked actively, and Shinx turned so Ralts could touch it. Ralts playfully tapped the tail, giggling as its electricity cackled. Yep, Sam thought as he changed into his pajamas, they were probably getting along.


	3. Deceit or Defeat

Okay, I do have a plan with this, I just hope for now it's making sense. I'll just add in here it's been roughly 5 years since the ol' Team Magma/Aqua stuff, so there's the time frame for ya! I'm trying to get the Spuck theme more into it here, so let's just see how I go from here.

I'm going to try and add another chapter to Titanium and And Then They Were Fewer after this, so probably won't be another update for a while.

**Please review, so I can see who actually reads this... probably no one but hopefully they can review**

* * *

Sam walked into the Rustboro City Pokecenter and proceeded to stalk the aisles for Potions. He came across Puck, who seemed to be restocking aisles with lacklustre enthusiasm.

"Hey," he said, looking up from the row of Antidotes. "Looking for something?"

"Yeah, uh, Potions." Sam was confident he could find them without assistance, but it seemed like Puck was desperate for an excuse to procrastinate.

"Next to the Burn Heals," Puck directed, pointing a few items to his left.

"Cool, thanks." Sam walked to the potions and after a brief pause tipped about ten into his basket. He then took a couple of Antidotes, Burn Heals, and Paralyze Heals, in such a way Puck had to duck from his path.

"Stocking up?" Puck asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Sam nodded. "About to train in Route 116, and I don't want Ralts to faint repeatedly - I don't know what it can do yet."

"Really?" Puck put down his stock and checked his wristwatch. "I finish in like five minutes. If you want, we can battle and see what you're made of."

Sam considered the offer, noting that since moving regions Puck was probably the closest thing he had to a friend. Dismissing the opportunity to further such friendship would be idiotic. "Sure," he smiled. "Just let me finish shopping first." He grabbed some Awakenings, Ice Heals, and stalked the aisles for a couple of Pokeballs, feeling he was now prepared for any mass of wild Pokemon he encountered.

With his basket in hand, Sam approached the unsupervised register. He waited for a little while before pressing the bell for assistance. He leaned beyond the register to check for any staff at the back, but instead Puck rushed from his aisle to serve.

"Wow," Sam said, "I guess you run everything here?"

"Pretty much," Puck nodded, signing into the register. "I mean, I don't own this place, but now that the Devon Corp has a mart we rarely get any business. I'm surprised this place isn't bankrupt." He rigged up Sam's purchases with surprising agility and accepted the money that was handed to him. He put half in the register, then half in his pocket. Handing Sam the bag of goods, which were shoved in his backpack, Puck ran his time card through its reader next to the register. "I've punched out," he said with a sigh of relief, putting his card back in a drawer. "Now, let's go have that battle."

* * *

Sam and Ralts stood on one side of the vast field in Route 116, while Puck and his Mawile waited patiently on the other side.

"Mawile, Protect," Puck ordered. Mawile's eyes turned light turquoise as a shield of the same colour surrounded it in an impenetrable shield. Once certain his Pokemon was safe, Puck motioned for Sam to attack.

"Ready, Ralts?" Sam asked. "Show them what you've got!"

Ralts let out a high-pitched scream for a second before returning to silence.

"...Was that it?" Sam admonished, softening when he saw Ralts embarrassed look. "Sorry."

Puck ran forward, Mawile in tow. "Hold on a sec." He fished a red device out of his pocket and flipped it open. Apparently it had a touch screen, as a few seconds of scrolling and pressing later and he showed the screen to Sam.

"I'm guessing your Ralts is only a level 5 or lower, so its only move is Growl."

"Oh," Sam blushed. He looked at Ralts, emitting soft squeals with a red tinge much more intense than its trainers. Sam picked it up and cradled it in his arms, almost as if it was an infant. "It's okay," he soothed, glad to hear the squeals reduce to sniffles. "I promise to train you up nice and strong."

Puck smiled, consulting his device again. "Hold still." A green line of light shined from the device's camera, and Puck hovered it over Ralts. A few seconds and a ding later, he grinned. "Dude, just one more level and Ralts will learn Confusion. Then it'll be a beast."

"Awesome!" Ralts seemed to like the fact too, as it stopped whining altogether. "What is that thingy, anyway?" Sam asked, trying to gesture without hurting Ralts in his arms.

"Oh, this? It's a PokeNav. Since the update it's pretty much got a Pokedex in it - best thing in the world." Puck placed it in Sam's free hand. "Take it - I have two."

"Really? I mean, I can afford one myself, you don't have-"

Puck held up a placating hand. "-Chill, dude. It's just a present."

Despite the chance of bringing light to something best unexplored, Sam still had to ask "Why?" Puck just shrugged, and Sam was too embarrassed to continue the topic. "Well, thanks! I guess.." With Ralts now sleeping soundly, cradled by one arm, Sam put the PokeNav in his pocket and retrieved Ralts' pokeball. Sending Ralts away, Sam looked at his watch. "Well, it's about noon. Want lunch? I saw a restaurant next to the PokeCenter - my treat?"

Puck quirked his lips, considering the offer with amusing exaggeration before conceding. "Okay fine," he grinned.

* * *

"So, I take it from our first meet that you're new in town?" Puck asked.

"Actually, new in region," Sam corrected sheepishly, even though he was sure Puck knew. "Been here for about a couple of days, it's still all surreal, you know?"

"Yeah," Puck replied, chewing his fries. "You still in school?"

"Finished last year," Sam said, "Mum wants me to apply to the uni here, but I'm not feeling it. I just wanna battle."

Puck nodded, swallowing his mouthful. "I get what you're saying, and I totally think you should ditch the back to school plan." Sam raised his eyebrows in response. "I mean, sure, your Ma wants you to further your education, but that's not her decision. I graduated from school two years ago and a degree wouldn't have helped me."

Sam put down his pizza slice. Somehow testimony from a grocery store worker saying that university wasn't necessary didn't strengthen his position.

Puck loudly sucked his cheeks. "I think you should take the Gym Leader challenge."

"Gym Leader Challenge?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah - considering you have battling in your blood I think you'd be great." He slid a flyer across the table, and Sam looked it over. It had eight gym leaders, each brandishing a shiny badge. It was old - considering Finn was still posted as the normal type Gym Leader, but the Pokemon League certified stamp deemed it legitimate. "Basically what you do is battle the Gym Leaders, and if you win, you get paid accommodation to verse the next. You'll pretty much get to travel, with paid expenses, everywhere, while battling!"

"You're kidding?" Sam gaped, "That sounds awesome! I have to try it! But what would Mum think?"

"Who cares?" Puck blurted, sounding more blunt than intended. "Sorry."

"No," Sam shook his head. "This is my life. You're right." He gazed at the flyer once more. "I'm going to do this. But you have to promise me one thing."

"Sure, anything" Puck said, nodding a touch more frantically than necessary.

"Help me train.. and find a way to keep this from Mom."

* * *

After a vigorous training session back in Route 116 with his new friend, Sam couldn't believe the progress he had made with his dilemma in just a day. He knew what he was going to do now, and was fairly certain it was foolproof - but there was one part of him that had trouble with it: his conscience. As much as he wanted to lead his own life, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at disobeying his mother. Somehow he didn't think Dad would mind, being a gym leader and all, but still... not following his Mom's best intentions was a new principle to him. From childhood, he had always followed the path led out for him, even if he didn't want to. Recalcitrance was something he would have to grow into.

At least Puck didn't seem to think twice about suggesting it, despite Sam's reprehension, and part of him was glad for that. He could look to someone for reassurance and encouragement to make sure he didn't chicken out at the last minute. Come to think of it, Puck was being altruistically helpful - he had devised the whole scheme. They were to say Sam was renting an apartment with other students and pretend he was living in Rustboro while he was actually with Puck, travelling the region and battling gym after gym until defeating all eight. For now, Sam was to bunk with Puck, who lived in an apartment, and work at the PokeMart until ready to face the first Gym Leader.

Sam decided that Puck's motives were that he just wanted to do more with his life than work in a retail store. He would probably settle with his current life or ruminate the affair so much that he would become anxious. The League allows for one person to accompany the challenger, so the plan is surprisingly cohesive. Now it was night, and Sam had just entered his house to see his mother eating alone, a pot sitting cold on the stove.

"Hey Ma," he greeted, as she didn't seem peppy enough to greet him first. Walking over to the stove, Sam lifted the lid on the dish. "Soup for dinner?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I didn't think your father's new job would be so demanding, so I thought I'd he'd be home by now. Sit down and have a bowl."

Sam walked to the kitchen and poured a ladle of soup, waiting for the question he had practiced answering.

"So, did you check out the university?"

"Yeah," he answered, almost too quickly. "It's really cool." He sat down opposite her, staring at his fidgeting hands, speaking to his meal. "Yeah. They have an awesome course in Evolutionary Sciences I want to do."

"Really? That sounds wonderful!"

"Yeah," Sam continued, daring to glance up at his mothers face, filled with joy that he wouldn't dream of taking now. "The classes are pretty early, but they have discounts for out of town students, so I'm gonna bunk with some guys in an apartment and hopefully we'll save heaps."

"Brilliant!" Sam could feel his mother's smile, intensely warm from her languish before. "Have you checked the costs yet?"

He paused, his spoon parting his lips. That was the one thing he hadn't thought of covering - the costs. Tertiary education wasn't free, and the one discrepancy changed a whole more, like when classes start, and coming home for weekends. Now streams of uncovered variables were swarming his head, ones that didn't bother to surface during his planning at lunch. But, he stilled his shaking hand and steeled, remembering it was either this or another year of school. "Yeah," he swallowed dryly. "The cost isn't too bad. They said it'll be a little more expensive as I enrolled late, but it shouldn't be much."

Sam's downcast eyes missed the worried quirk of his mother's lips, but she continued in a merry tone. "Don't worry - we can handle the costs! When do you start?"

"Monday," Sam lied. "But tomorrow I'm going to check the apartment and roommates. I'm going to try look for a part time job in case they're assholes."

A small chuckle sounded. "That's my boy."

"Yeah," Sam laughed, quickly sobering. He felt extremely horrid. He knew he needed to act excited, but such enthusiasm and laughter seemed plain immoral regarding the circumstances. Perhaps what scared him the most was the chance of being caught. It wouldn't be too hard, and Sam would lack the nerve to continue his plan, but somehow he felt as if his Mother was just believing the lie, holding onto something she knew she wanted, even if it wasn't for herself. He made for the stairs, a cloud of thought heavy around his head. "I'm gonna go pack now, and get ready. There's a lot I need to do before settling in." He quickly discarded his bowl in the sink and ran up the stairs, conflicting excitement and shame echoing in his footsteps.

* * *

Okay, I do have an explanation why she accepts this so easily, it's going to be in the next chapter (no one hate me please writing this was actually kinda hard wah idk)

zucchini


	4. Dewford Bound, Wayward Hound

Sorry for my absence, but my final year of school is hectic!

Thank goodness I've kept a skeleton of this, so I roughly know the position in which this story is heading.

**Please review, fave, etc!**

* * *

Sam woke that morning with more battling feelings. He had to admit that the shame was increasing, but juxtaposing it against more schooling made it bearable. The clutter of his mother washing dishes was within earshot as he walked downstairs. He stopped at the last step and steeled himself. Then he lurched forward, almost tripping.

"Sam, honey, is that you?"

He walked into the kitchen, his mother rapidly drying her hands on a washcloth.

"Yeah, it's me." She rushed over to him and smoothed a strand of his hair.

"I remember when you were just starting school, and it feels like just yesterday." She straightened his jacket, only for his stubborn strand of hair to bounce out of place again. "And even then your hair was a mess," she chuckled.

"Relax, Ma," Sam grinned, "it's not like today's my first day - I'm just leaving to finalize the apartment stuff and all my books."

"True, true," she tittered, "but looking handsome never hurt anyone. Are you all set?" She asked, concerning herself with Sam's choice of luggage. It was just his backpack.

"Sure," he said, "This'll fit more than you think."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. It nearly defies logic."

"Okay," Mary handed her son an envelope and a pokeball. "It's your fathers Staraptor. I wouldn't let you walk so far with such a heavy backpack. Just remember to visit him when you return it."

"And the envelope?" Sam asked, turning it over in his hands.

"Not to be opened until you're all settled in at your new apartment," she smiled warmly. "You know, Sammy, I know how much you thought you didn't want to continue schooling, but it makes me so happy that you're taking the opportunity that neither me or your father had the chance to." She cupped her sons face in her hand, blinking back a tear of pride. "Just remember to try your best and we'll both be proud."

Sam, at that second, forced to look his mother in the eye, almost gave it up. The sincere belief and hope directed at him was a heavy force, and it was all he could do was to nod and blink.

"Thanks, Mom," he said, stepping out of her embrace. He intended to say more, but he choked a little. Of all the loving, heartfelt responses that were always on his mind when they weren't needed, he managed one last "Bye" before exiting the house. He tried to exhale most of his concerns and focus on the bigger picture. Shaking his hands and bouncing on his feet, he imagined himself defeating the Rustboro Gym Leader and maybe convincing his mother that he would be fine without more schooling.

And with that he fastened his backpack, released Staraptor, and flew to Rustboro.

Mary watched from the window, as her son flew up into the sky. She stared as he became smaller, and even when he wasn't visible anymore. The rational part of her that would question Sam with unruly questions about college was hidden by a smoldering fear that he was lying to her. She had expected as much, but for now, the less she knows, the more she can believe.

Sam met Puck, once again, within the PokeMart. He looked rather drained, but lit up as soon as he saw Sam.

"Hey dude," he grinned, "How'd it go?"

Sam nodded meekly in response, and Puck seemed to understand. He moved from the register and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, steering him to the door. "I know someone to take your mind off things."

"Aren't you working?"

"Don't make this about me," Puck said, grinning slyly. Sam laughed, hoping he wouldn't take this mentality with him when they travel to gyms.

"Well, here we are."

Within the Rustboro apartments, Puck graciously opened the door to number 459. Playing the part, he slipped off Sam's backpack and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"Let me get that for you, sir."

"Oh, why thank you," Sam replied, "And what do I owe this pleasant voyage?"

"This is where you'll live, dude. Well, until we travel to the second gym."

Sam paused, blinking. "You've already got this planned?"

Puck scratched the nape of his neck. "Well, yeah, the apartment has two bedrooms, and I only ever needed one."

Sam wanted to ask a lot of questions but they all fought for prominence before bursting from his lips.

"I figured, if you've only recently came to Hoenn then you won't have many friends. I thought it'd be nice to... you know... be your friend?" Puck huffed, trying to find words that wouldn't dampen his image. "The real beauty is that you don't even have to pay board or anything-"

"Are you sure?" Sam cut in immediately, "I don't want to impose."

"Nah, it's cool I think I'd like having a roomie," he turned to the vast emptiness of his home, "It gets kinda lonely." When he turned around he was caught by Sam's arms, wrapping in a tight hug. He was caught a little off guard, and emitted a tiny "_oomph_" at the contact, but quickly returned the gesture.

Sam stood back from the hug but still held onto Puck's elbows, eyes twinkling. "Thanks," he said, "For everything." He slowly let go, and Puck swallowed heavily.

"No problem."

After a month of routine shifts at the Pokemart and training sessions that pushed Ralts and Shinx to exertion, Puck deemed Sam ready to face the leader of Rustboro. Both of his Pokemon had levelled considerably, and they even had a few new moves under their belt.

"So, what makes you so confident that I'll be able to get my first badge?" Sam asked Puck as they walked through the doors of the city's gym.

"I dunno," Puck shrugged, "Pretty sure I've lived in this place long enough to hear about the leader."

The gym was rather empty, so to speak. It gave a short amount of time for Sam to admire the rocky decor, but Puck seemed rather familiar with the surroundings.

"Quinn?" He called, his voice reverberating against the rocky surfaces. "Quinn?!" He called slightly louder, provoking the sound of rushed footsteps from outside.

The two waited tentatively as the doors slid open, revealing Quinn. Her askew hair and flustered expression did little to diminish her natural beauty. She smiled when she reached Puck, eyeing him with a smile.

"Ah, hey, Noah." She turned to Sam, extending a hand. "I'm Quinn, as you may have guessed. Leader here at Rustboro - Rock Type specialty."

"Sam," he replied, taking her hand in his, "I had no idea you know Puck."

She tiptoed around words to say. "I guess you could say we're... Acquainted?"

Puck nodded with a coy smirk. "Well, now that we've got the greetings out of the way, I wouldn't mind seeing some class Pokemon battle."

Quinn nodded, grinning in return. "Right." She walked onto the battleground, Sam quickly following. They stood on their respective sides, Puck watching from the spectators area. To be honest, Sam had expected something more exciting, but was glad there weren't many spectators for his first legitimate battle. In fact, he wasn't sure why he didn't train more. The more he seemed to think about it, the worse things looked, so he tried to shut off his brain for the time being.

"Okay, my rules for battle is simple - two Pokemon. That's it." Quinn heard Puck scoff behind her, and turned. "You know this is how I have to do it," she snapped. "Ready?"

Sam was comforted by the use of only two Pokemon, considering that was all he had on him. He took out a Pokeball and tossed Ralts into the battle. "Ready."

Quinn opened her Pokeball, letting an Aron gain its stance on the battlefield. "Begin."

"Confusion, Ralts!" Sam ordered, and the air around Aron distorted. The Iron Armor Pokemon was only slightly annoyed by the attack, and only a little disorientated.

Quinn smirked, "Psychic's won't do much against it - Aron's part steel." She smiled towards it, "Use Headbutt."

Aron launched itself at Ralts, but not before Sam could instruct "Double Team," leaving Aron to fall through of one the many Ralts copies. "Now, Confusion again!" The real Ralts stepped forward, eyes blue as it gave yet another psychic attack. Caught off guard, Aron was critically hit. Though it wasn't effective, the attack gave the status ailment of confusion.

"Damnit," Quinn said, massaging her brow. "You're confused - not stupid! Stop hitting yourself!"

"Well, know that that's over, I think I'll switch Pokemon now." Sam withdrew Ralts, now letting Shinx take the stage.

Quinn snickered. "I know my Aron's confused and all, but electric types won't do much either."

"Shinx, Double Kick!"

"Crap."

Shinx wasted no time, thrusting its hind legs directly into Aron. The force knocked out the opponent immediately.

Sam grinned as he heard Puck cheer from somewhere in the background.

"Ah, that was sneaky," Quinn said, returning her Aron to its Pokeball. "I'm at a little bit of a disadvantage now."

"Two verse one now Sam," Puck called highly excited, "You'll get your first gym badge soon enough!"

Puck was right, as a couple of Double Kicks later Quinn's Nosepass fell. Sam cheered as the Compass Pokemon fainted, and Shinx jumped into his arms. Quinn and Puck walked over to him, and Quinn placed a Stone Badge in his hand.

"Congratulations," she said. "Take this. It's signifies that you've beaten my gym, and will help you in travelling. It also increases your Pokemon's attack, which is pretty nifty."

"Yeah," Puck hollered, gripp Sam's shoulders enthusiastically, "Dewford Town, here we come!"

"There's a boat service you can take straight there - just show them that badge and you'll have two free spots for you. One last thing." She pulled a small disc from her pocket, and placed it in Sam's hand. "It's a TM - Rock Slide. I would've used it against you, but you didn't give me a chance..." She looked rather disappointed.

"Cheer up, Q," Puck consoled, "you know if you had used Rhyperior you probably would've won."

Sam made an indignant noise, but really didn't have a leg to stand on. "You have a Rhyperior?!"

"Yeah," Quinn acted as if it wasn't uncommon. "All Gym Leaders have really powerful Pokemon, but the League officials give us strict guidelines with Pokemon we can use. It kinda sucks." She shook her head. "Don't worry about it, you deserved that win."

Sam smiled. "Thanks. This old blonde witch said I wouldn't be able to beat you with a Ralts, but lucky I did." For some reason his terminology made Quinn and Puck's ears shoot up like a foxes.

"Blonde witch?" Quinn repeated.

"Old blonde witch?" Puck echoed.

"Yeah, I think her name was-"

"Sue?" Quinn and Puck finished together.

"Yeah," Sam blinked, "How did you guys know?"

The two faced each other, and paused.

"Uh, no reason," Quinn said. She looked at her watch and inhaled sharply."I have to go, good luck you two." And with the closing of the doors she was gone.

When Sam and Puck finally went outside a familiar face flagged them down.

"Dad!" Sam ran over to him, a Pokeball in hand. "I have your Staraptor!"

"Thanks, Son," Dwight said, clasping the ball in his hands. "Mum's told me about your tertiary education."

Sam's smile faltered. "Oh." Puck awkwardly shrunk into the background, trying not to interfere.

"I thought it was pretty odd - after all, you hated school." A twinkling badge in Sam's hand distracted him. "And it seems I was right. After all, I felt the same way about the stinking place." Dwight looked at his son's downcast face, "which is why I'm glad you're challenging the League."

"What?" Sam gaped. He turned to Puck, who gave a thumbs up and a grin.

"I'll talk to Mary, get her off your case, it's not right to do something you're dead set against. But for now take this." He placed a credit card in Sam's hand. "This card is league certified, so you can get free accommodation and food. Unfortunately, it all relates to the amount of badges you have, but only one gives you pretty much everything you need at the next gym.

"Wow," Sam breathed. "Thanks, Dad." He was very thankful, but just nodded with a smile from ear to ear. His dad was never good with showing (or receiving) affection.

"No problem, Son," he scratched his chin. "As long as you're here, could you help me find an address? I swear this place is a maze."

"I can help, if you want."

Dwight turned to find Quinn.

"I'm the Rustboro Leader," she shook his hand. "I believe you must be Finn's replacement."

"Ah, quite right you are," Dwight agreed.

"We can get more acquainted on the way to the meeting. It's this way."

"Alright." Dwight turned to Sam. "Goodbye for now, Son." He left with Quinn, and Sam turned his attention back to Puck. Puck had a map out, and pointed south with a hoorah.

"This way to the cruise ship!" he cheered! "I'm pretty sure if we head there now we could be a Dewford before sunset! Let's go!"


End file.
